Iliaster's Four Stars of Destruction
| romaji = Iriasuteru Messhisei | japanese translated = Iliaster's Four Stars of DestructionDuel Box 13 settei | english = }} Iliaster's Four Stars of Destruction are the founding members of Iliaster, and last four surviving members of humanity from the Meklord Emperor Genocide, 200 years in the future, who aim at all costs to prevent their terrible future from occurring. They serve as the final group of antagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. History After taking the form of Yusei Fudo, the hero of the past, Z-one tried to move people and their hearts forward in the right direction through guidance from information he learned about Yusei, but ultimately failed due to his efforts being too late. At some point after this, Z-one manages to save Antinomy (whose real name was Johnny) from a "Meklord Emperor Granel" that was about to kill him using his Duel Runner. Afterwards, Antinomy joined Z-one, and later the duo meet and recruit a man who went by the name Paradox. Many years later, the three, now old men, find a fourth survivor, another elderly man named Aporia. Aporia is soon inducted into the group, and the four of them begin laying plans to try to save the future from its disastrous fate. Unfortunately, one by one, they eventually die of natural causes, unable to fix the future in their lifetimes (In the dub, they died of diseases due to their excessive work taking a toll on their bodies). First to die was Paradox, then Antinomy, and finally Aporia, leaving Z-one, who was able to connect himself to a machine that extends his lifespan, as the last surviving human. On their deathbeds, though, each one of them proclaimed they wanted to lend their strength to Z-one, even after they were gone. With these promises, Z-one constructed android copies of them to assist him in his plans. Aporia, however, was special in that he requested that Z-one build 3 copies of him; one of him in his youth, one of him in his prime, and one of him in his old age, what he considered to be the three times of despair in his life. After having created the five different copies of his friends, Z-one gave each of them different missions to help save the future. Paradox was sent into the past to destroy the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, to stop Duel Monsters from ever being created in the first place (even though the evil forces he spoke of would probably just find another, less fair, way to take over). Antinomy was sent to the past to guide Yusei to discover a new power, the power of Accel Synchro (and later Delta Accel Synchro), in the hopes that he could find an alternative method of Synchro Summoning (which uses the power of Ener-D) that wouldn't cause humanity's destruction. Finally, the three copies of Aporia were sent to infiltrate Iliaster and prevent the development of Ener-D. Initially they caused Zero Reverse at the time of the discovery of Ener-D, and much later used the energy of the Signers to complete the Grand Design, which would summon the Divine Temple to the past to crash into and destroy New Domino City, preventing humanity from ruining the future. Ultimately, they all fail in their missions and die. Paradox was the first to die, being destroyed in the past after he initially succeeded in his mission until the Crimson Dragon brought Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki, and Yugi Muto into the past before his arrival, allowing them to challenge Paradox and defeat him. Antinomy was next, after losing to Yusei on the Death Course on board the Ark Cradle, and is sucked into a black hole and dies when his Duel Runner explodes after he assists Yusei in escaping the black hole. Aporia, merges back into one during his Duel against Team 5D's during the final match of the World Racing Grand Prix in a last effort to defeat Yusei and bring the Divine Temple into the past. After finding hope in humanity again after a Duel against Leo, Luna, and Jack Atlas, he challenges Z-one himself in the place of Yusei. In an attempt to convince Z-one that humanity can be trusted with the future, he is defeated, and his body, already heavily damaged from his previous Duel, begins to fail. Before his death, however, he gives the Yusei Go (Yusei's Duel Runner) the capacity for flight, allowing Yusei to challenge Z-one. Z-one, once again the last from the future, battles Yusei in a battle above New Domino City, eventually losing the Duel and preventing the Divine Temple from collapsing on New Domino City. Seeing the error of his methods, he entrusts Yusei with the future. With the thoughts of his friends in his head, Z-one pushes Yusei aside and crashes himself into the Ark Cradle's reactor, causing the citadel to disappear from the past, but at the cost of his own life. Despite all of their plans failing, the Four Stars of Destruction still were able to change the future after all. It was thanks to their actions that Yusei was able to create the Fortune program, which keeps the Ener-D from going berserk, preventing the Meklord Genocide from ever occurring. References Category:Character groups Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters